Singing Computation
by Winter's Song of Darkness
Summary: When fairy tail has a singing computation who will win?


I got this idea when I was reading fan fiction and listening to a you tube remix hope you enjoy! Also all song titles are true! I do not own ANY of the songs!

* * *

Fairy Tail Master's P.O.V.

"HEY BRATS LISTEN UP!"

All of the guild looks up at me on the railing of the second floor.

"TOMORROW WE WILL HAVE A SINGING COMPACTION THE WINNER WILL GET 1,000,000 JEWEL! THERE WILL BE A BOY AND GIRL COMMOTION SO GET READY!"

All of the guild starts talking to each other as I return to my office and ask Mira to post flyers and get the stage and judges ready.

* * *

Next Day Nobody's P.O.V.

"OKAY THE COMPETITORS ARE:

LUCY HEARTFILIA

ERZA SCARLET

WENDY MARVEL

LISSANA STRATUS

LEVY MCGARDEN

JUVIA LOCKESTER

FOR THE BOYS:

GRAY FULLBUSTER

NATSU DRAGNELL

LAXSUS DRAYER

GAJELL REDFOX

JELLA

FOR THE BOYS:

WE WANT A FAIR GAME YOU HEAR THAT BRATS AND THE JUDGES ARE:

ME!

GUILDARTS

MIRA JANE STRATUS

THE GIRLS ARE FIRST SO GET READY!

FIRST UP LUCY SINGING LIE" Master yells. Then he takes a seat as Lucy walks on stage, and the music plays.

"Why can't it be perfect?  
This love's not even real  
Why don't I cry for you?  
Love was dead from the start  
I don't want you I don't need you I'll forget you  
It doesn't matter  
I will play along, writing our song, we are perfect  
I love you  
No this is all wrong  
Why aren't you gone?  
I know you're not that strong  
Don't listen to me  
We will always be  
So perfectly happy

The lies you succumb to  
Blissfully unaware  
I don't know how you can't  
See through my facade  
I don't want you, I don't need you, I'll forget you  
It doesn't matter  
I will play along, writing our song, we are perfect  
I love you  
No this is all wrong  
Why aren't you gone?  
I know you're not that strong  
Don't listen to me  
We'll always be  
So perfectly happy

And maybe one day I'll" Then tears come from her eyes  
"Get to see your smile  
In the arms of someone  
Who loves you  
Like I do  
No, this is all wrong  
Why aren't you gone?  
I know you're not that strong  
Don't listen to me  
We will always be  
So perfectly happy"

Mira holds up a 9 as she wipes a tear from her eyes. Then master holds up a 10 while wiping a tear. While Guild arts holds up a 9.

"NEXT ERZA SCARLET SINGING THE GAME OF LIFE" Master yells. Then the music plays.

"My first life was so boring just forget mentioned it  
And my second seemed to let me do all of the things my first life didn't  
Third life was a hateful man all poison to the bone  
In my fourth, I played piano but just didn't have the eyes to read the notes

In my fifth life, I supported girls - of course that wasn't all  
My sixth life was corrupted though I guess it was little fun  
Seventh life I cried so much and all I did was mourn  
In my eighth life, was so rich I could've bought the world and EVERYTHING!

In this life is a game played by a flaky god  
He gambles every life  
Try to escape but you know the path you're on is game and set

See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools  
Dancing a string around us, making all these silly rules  
See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show  
Throw the dice and let's see which head will roll...

By nine, I drew some manga but the deadlines left me dead  
My tenth life was a teacher, as a pedo***** I worked part time  
Next life, what, eleven? Sorry I try to forget...  
Never could describe how awful - no I'm terrified to think of all

The things that such a die can do, kinda crazy  
Deciding everyday  
Try to escape but the days repeat and keep you here to stay

See how the game of life is never won, you only play  
Bore him and you will find you're crumpled up and thrown away  
Clinging to fate and blaming it when life won't go your way  
Such a laugh HA! Life is just a game

Cry out all your eyes or win a new fortune  
The chance is one out of six  
Try to escape, why not try your luck and see what you may get?

See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools  
Dancing a string around us, making all these silly rules  
See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show  
Throw the dice and let's see which head will roll...

Sickly grinning downward, tosses out a pair of dice  
Cheating way around the board "Ah this is paradise"  
People praying on their knees but no there to hear  
Ah look down at all the puppets here  
Ah look up at all the puppeteers"

Mira holds up a 10. Master holds up a 9. Then Guild arts held up 10."

"NEXT UP WENDY SINGING IMAGINATION FOREST" Said Master and the music plays.

"A summer breeze comes knocking again  
I open up just to let in the sun  
And all I hear are those fleeting tweeting notes they carry away

A half read book I place to the side  
"Hey little guy, where on earth are you from" with a smile  
And with me blindfolded I still know that it's 3 after noon

I know how simple this world it seems  
And yes I know, that it's me who is weird  
But even I have to wonder why I cant just be like the rest

And far away and out of their sight,  
there is a house in the forest of trees hid away  
And can you bet there no one crazy enough to stop by

Don't look in their eyes!  
A heart so cold became ice, I guess that I wasn't able to make a friend  
And all I see everyday can never be much more than a thing  
The world outside there is made from pictures in books  
So please could you forgive me thinking such terrible things  
Will someone please let me see with my own eyes?

Long long long since before I was born  
It's always been an inside out world but there was burning  
Life inside me  
I knew it'd never it'd never go out

Hey hey, when will that knock ever come?  
I just cant wait to see what kind of future is out there  
I'll wait to hear the sound  
Knocking a beautiful call at my door

Dreams about what life would be like  
As I stare faraway in a daze  
And just then, I could hear soft calling of a voice in the wind

I take a leap back and knock down my tea  
And of course, it's all over the desk  
"What can I do?"  
As I stare at the door without a thing in the way

"Don't look in their eyes...or they'll be turned into stone."  
My parents always had earnestly told me this  
And surely my eyes were to be treated in just the same way

And just as stories go, the people will run far away  
But I don't blame them being way too afraid  
The world was just not to love someone like me

Knock Knock Knock and the sound is loud  
Although I'd never heard a knock upon my door so  
I was so scared  
Oh god I need to think straight

Hey hey, hearing a knock at my door  
I never thought that I would ever hear such beating  
And just so easily  
It opened to leave me exposed and alone

And then finding me cowering hiding eyes away  
That person was of course to be surprised  
"Don't look in my eyes...petrified...you'll turn to stone"  
I tried to speak but he just smiled back.

"I was just like you, I was scared of living life  
so scared that I would turn completely stone  
But living in a world where no one is ever scared,  
now wouldn't that be nice?

Now now now, from a spark inside  
I had imagined a new world for me to live in  
Where they love me I feel it ringing out now

Hey hey, what does this world look like  
I wanna know please tell me just how then can I get there  
So if I'm ever lost  
Hey will you search for me once again?

A summer breeze comes knocking again  
Blowing the hood that you graciously gave  
Let it blow as you finally see such a beautiful smile"

Mira held up a 10, Master held up a 9, Guildarts held up a 9 1/2.

"NEXT UP LISSANA STRATUS SINGING A FEMALE NINJA BUT I WANT TO LOVE" Mater said. and the music plays

"Nanana...  
1, 2, 3, 4  
Nanana...  
5, 6, 8, 10

Dojo class I'll skip another bye bye  
15 years yet a newbie at this girl ninja thing  
Master not a single thing makes sense in all of this

Yes yes! Mother always said this to me  
"Being a ninja girl means you can't be girly"  
With that said, my younger days were never ever really much fun...

Then Then Then a night's festivity  
Never had I seen a boy as cool as he  
Red Red Red and deep inside of me  
It beat, you see, and started to break free

(Here we go, hey!)

I love and want to love but, no, it's not allowed  
It's not fair! I don't care! Just let me do what I want  
"Stop this!" and "Quit that!" You're making me freak out  
You know what isn't cool? All these stupid rules!

What to do with me and you to set this feeling free?  
This I think as I watch you from a hole secretly  
Can I really hide inside and under lock and key?  
Ninja girl I am though, fall in love with me!

Nanana...  
1, 2, 3, 4  
Nanana...  
5, 6, 8, 10

Peakin'? What, me? What 'cha saying?  
15 years yet an obvious ninja girl  
If I keep this up I won't get any jobs anymore

"Hey hey, Gatekeeper have you been working out?"  
"Maybe open that big door there for little ol' me.."  
"God, why isn't it working!?" I can't even use this face for my own good...

A merchant's daughter, seeing me denied  
With a "my my my" came running to my side  
Quietly, she whispered with a smile  
Oh, so that's why! We're rivals now, you and I!

(1, 2, 3, 4!)

I love and I want to love, but the foes are ever near!  
Wanna dice through them all with a cut cut I'll be done  
"Stop this!" and "Quit that!" You're making me freak out  
You know what isn't cool? All these stupid rules!

What should I do, I can't be excused for feeling how I feel!  
Bonsai tree I will be in just to watch you breathe  
Can I really hide inside and under lock and key?  
Ninja girl I am though, fall in love with me!

Fall in love with me!

Suddenly came a secret message written for me  
Wi-Widening i-in surprise, my eyes couldn't believe what it read  
Seek out and kill, he was my target like any other  
How could it be!? Why was it he? My mind was running wild with panic  
What do I do? I never knew I'd ever have to pick or choose  
But if I faltered on the job, I knew that'd be my end  
Father, Mother, Finally know now  
What I really have to do Made up my mind

I love and want to love but, no, it's not allowed  
That's the fate that my life is destined to pursue  
"Stop this!" and "Quit that!" You're making me freak out  
You know what isn't cool? All these stupid rules!

Underneath the harvest moon, I know the time is soon  
Flipping walls, I appear and I'm here before you now  
O happy daggers I have hidden, set me free!  
Ninja girl I am though  
Fall in love with me!  
Fall in love with me!  
Fall in love with me!

Ninja girl, time to love in the ninja way!

Nanana...  
1, 2, 3, 4  
Nanana...  
5, 6, 8, 10"

Mira holds up a 9 1/2. Master holds up a 8. Guildarts holds up a 8 1/2

"NEXT UP LEVY SINGING WORLD'S END DANCE HALL!" Master says and the music plays.

"Cross the borderline of black and white and  
climb the starway up and up we go.  
Nothing good to do. Just bored to death hey  
can I take your hand and steal you away?

Step and strumble do you want to go on?  
Don't you worry, the altar is our floor.  
Toss and turn and dizzy up ourselves and  
keep on dancing, you and me right here now.

Shall we dance? - So what?  
Shall we dance? - No thank you!  
Shall we dance? - Enough!  
Shall we dance? - No more please!  
Shall we dance? - Don't need it!  
Shall we dance? - Go away!  
Shall we dance?

Bury the room with all the shrill calls, voices  
swirl the senses, down and down we go. (Oh!)  
Nothing good to do, just bored to death, hey.  
Why don't we make a clean breast of it now?

Meaning connected to these simple words.  
Reason of hating without seeing them.  
Finding it... finding it... no meaning, no reason.  
Gnash my teeth while smiling shy.  
Smile with eyes shut and everything black.  
I don't want to myself with all that nonsense!

Hopin' Stepin' may I have this dance  
this is the world's end, shall we do the "one, two"?  
Dring in all if this apocalyptism.  
How about a little taste of daze and  
Tick and Tack, the moment's moving on.  
Shoot now, "say cheese!", our time is running out.  
Round and round and going round and round.  
Intoxicate, the world is getting (high).

A spatial just for you bystanders, jump  
in the terminal, let's start the race.  
Nothing good to do. Just bored to death, hey.  
Can I take your hand and steal you away?

Something seems to be unusual and wrong.  
Shall we believe in what is called "our fate"?  
Step and stumble, do you want to go on?  
No, no, how about making fool of ourselves?

Meaning of repeating all these foolish moves.  
Reason to step as the music grooves.  
Finding it... finding it... no meaning, no reason.  
Just want to dance when I need a little blue.  
Just want to laugh when I need a little tear.  
I don't want to hear anymore of that ego!

Pop'n sense'n may I have this song  
before the world's end, shall we sing the un deux?  
My heart, it's yours. Can you hear the beat?  
No, no. Not yet. I won't forget how.  
Oh my, look and see, what a lovely view!  
There, there, the world's a monochrome highway.  
Growl and creep, not a single piece will move.  
Anyhow, it's dead. Nothing's going to change.

Hopin' Stepin' may I have this dance  
This is the world's end. Shall we do the "one, two"?  
Dring in all if this apocalyptism.  
How about a little taste of daze and  
Tick and Tack, the moment's moving on.  
Shoot now, "say cheese!", our time is running out.  
Farewell, so long have a nice day.  
Goodbye, to this World's End (Dancehall.)"

Mira 8. Master 9 1/2. Guildarts 9 1/2.

"NEXT UP OUR LAST GIRL FOR THE GIRL COMPETITION JUVIA SINGING AYANO'S THEORY OF HAPPINESS" Mater yells and the music starts.

"Again those years run on by  
My mind filling up with only family  
"Ayano now 's your big sister everyone"  
"so try to get along with her for me please"

Little house of crimson brick, we all had fit inside of that place  
To and fro they whispered back, making plans of their own so it seemed  
Looking deep into their eyes, so red in all three and then I see  
Hidden just beneath are memories grown ups never see

Terror in his face he said "I'm a monster deep inside" filled with fear  
But they're wrong and so I said "That's not true at all, just look here"  
"That red you hate so much, a hero wears it proud! No really"  
"It's okay, no need to be afraid anymore"

Thinking of what'd be fun, or might be dumb,  
I was a big sister and tried my best to  
"Hey guys, look over here!" A crimson muffler I wrapped around me  
"A secret brigade -er something"

Dye it in madder of roses, so we can begin  
Just because we play heroes, it doesn't mean nothing  
"So maybe just a little we'll smile again"  
And always be one big happy family

I hope they're happy and laughing at every new day  
And if they just couldn't take it, they wont run away  
"Now listen close, hear this secret for you"  
And so the sun sets on a day fun and new

Blowing spring into the air, the adult world we knew was changing too  
Something wrong I couldn't see, like a plan of their own so it seemed  
Billow tears and fade away, the people that I love keep crying out  
No one seems to notice but it's all dying into black

It's all gone wrong, but now I knew deep down  
I couldn't tell a single soul how I felt  
"God no, oh please don't destroy what I had found"  
In came a world where our happiness died and flew out

Oh madder red no, I beg you, can take no more  
Why can't you stop breaking futures so there'll be tomorrow?  
The tears never stop falling the answer is clear  
Hiding behind smiles from ear to ear

If they were my eyes, such red eyes, I wonder could I  
be their one and only hero who saves their future?  
I'm clumsy awkward and shameful no less  
But on this mission, I must go alone...

Now I'm gone and wonder what the brigade is doing now and hope again  
They're smiling all the time and they're getting along with each other  
They probably hate me now or maybe just hurt  
I wonder, have I become for them their big sister by now?

Will you remember the word I loved with every bit inside me?  
That "happiness" ah how strange it is, the feeling  
And as tomorrow breaks, I hope you love it too"

Mira 10 Master 8 1/2 Guildarts 9.

"NOW FOR THE BOYS COMPOTION FIRST UP GRAY SINGING DEATH SHOULD NOT HAVE TAKEN THE!" Master yelled and the music starts.

"Oh..how could they all die? Really a shame.  
3, 2, 1 Oh!

King!  
What now?  
Help!  
Oh what do you want?  
They!  
Right..  
They took the princess and won't give her back!  
Hero should...  
Not exist.  
Hmm, got it!  
Eh?  
No need to fear, you be the hero!  
Set up let down!

Jimmying the lock and a brand new stock  
of any old item to get you going!  
Party on up and to get you pumped and fight  
Oh tell me you're just kidding, right?  
Fine so ever if you're in trouble talk to the peasants, okay?  
And with a smash go beat that boss down!

Wait what now?  
Boast it and toast it and raise your all your glasses  
Cuz they all know that I rule all the masses  
And I'll just be here doing everything for their sake  
Thinking again, the bigger they are  
The harder they're overthrown  
One up and one up and throw up your hands now!  
Partying hard just to watch them all bow down  
Hold up a second, didn't hear this at enrollment  
My paid vacations are-? DELETED DELETED  
So now we're waiting for the bating of the breathing and the beating of the beastly ol' ultimate boss  
Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand  
Say that we're fighting to keep peace over the land  
Looking on, fighting from furthest point in the rear  
Calling your stats out like you're blind or just can't hear

Fighting for you and maybe fighting for the peasants too  
Take a sec to see how hard we fight so you can rule  
They're falling one by one around me and I'm flashing red  
I knew my levels just weren't high enough yet...  
Sorry but your party was wiped out completely, now you're dead  
O God in heaven, why? Amen.

Oh! How could they all die? Really a shame.  
But I guess I'll give you another try  
"If at first you don't succeed!"  
But my king!  
Don't like the name?  
No!...This is insane.

Eeh?! Dead people don't have any right to complain!

All we got in our castle's stock is really fine to keep us going  
Partying guys with crazy high levels  
Oh woah, that's pretty awesome, right?  
But then again, I stress this one single thing that's ruling as we're dueling  
Nicely put - oh screw it they're a  
HUGE MORON

This I get now, humans just like fighting battles  
And this just a thought (OK?)  
Say we need to work to better, work together?  
Is this "The Game of Life" all again?!  
To reach the next level, you should probably get  
Experience points, with a thousand, you're set  
But maybe a backbone wouldn't hurt you to find  
Don't you falter this time, this is it now, ok?  
Telissa, Borosso, Zanshi, Paronte  
All of these magicians used to get your way  
Calm and quietly I'm always smiling down at thee  
But politely bragging away, I give my scepter a wave  
Holit and, Holit and, Holit and, hold it!  
It's always this spell and it's spelling out "STUPID"  
It puts the mighty king into a mighty deep sleep  
And just who do you think you are? This better not be a coup!  
Hey I'm no hero, and I think I should add...wanting a hero played right, you should just play it yourself!

Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand  
Say that we're fighting to keep peace over the land  
Moving on, fighting from furthest point in the front  
Seeing approval ratings rocketing from one! (WAIT. WHAT THE?)  
Fighting for views and always fighting for the money too  
Take a sec to think about what this king really rules  
They're falling one by one around me and you're red as flames  
How could they all be dying? Really a shame!  
Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand  
Say that we're fighting so your smile always stands  
Sliding by, we're always trying harder not to die  
Scraping up what info on the evil we can find  
And so today, I stay here guarding like I always do  
Awaiting one good hero strong enough and true  
I know you're thinking that I'm hiding on the throne again  
But in the end I know I'm too weak to win"

Mira 8 Master 9 Guildarts 8.

"NEXT UP NATSU AND LAXSUS SINGING CHILDISH WAR!" Master yelled and the music starts.

"Once upon a time, yes, a very long time ago  
Lived a family noble and old, whose children were very close  
And on and on it goes...

"Hey, do it right!"

"Now to your throne" the butler starts the show (Ready go!)  
Ready go, a knife and a fork to point in your face, I'll take you any day  
After all, we're noble - the middle class'  
Grandest and richest of families so don't ever look down on us (yeah?)

So bow down to us, you peasants, standing here's your prince and princess  
We're here to call to attention all of your mistakes

Hey, hold up, hold up, aren't you lying again?  
Whataya bet you can't see through anything I throw at you?

Right, right, right, right  
I'll leave them under you, since you want it so bad (lol)

You're just so annoying! God, just so annoying!  
Acting high mighty around me like you're the queen  
Ready aim and fire, gong that never tires  
Rioting tonight, it's a war but not a fist fight

Causing so much trouble, see my mischief double  
C'mon, boy, you gotta admit that I do it in style  
And for buying at this "special bargain sale"  
I thank you for your precious service, beat you fair and square

(Sshyaa!)

Back to backing away, retreat  
But I have an idea to beat  
Giving into her puerile goals  
We're head to head and toe to toe  
"Who the hell do you think I am?"  
Yeah, I'm the rulebook, that's a slam  
Calling me so dumb, thinking that I'll run  
Maybe humility is not so bad!

Now, now, everyone, come and take my hands please  
It's only natural that I'm tranquil  
If you really didn't know, I cheat by nature  
Always reaching for that one thing greater  
It's in my blood, you know we're famous for our war strength  
This one here, that one there, everywhere  
Yes I've won the fight! Peace sign!  
Yay! (ｖ＾―゜)

Right, right, right right  
Guess who earned a gold star for "very good job"!

You're just so annoying! God, just so annoying!  
Acting high mighty around me like you're the king  
I'll strike even harder, shoot you 'till you topple  
Retribution, punishment - I'll make you feel all of it

Looking down upon you, seeing through all your moves  
Chance is for the taking, you're dancing to my own beat  
Got a little messy, missed you by a hair  
Oh well, it looks like I'm the winner, beat you fair square

(Yes!)

But it's you, and nobody can compare  
(Sei yaa too yaa u too yaa ha)  
You're the only rival that I can bare  
(Sei yaa too yaa u too yaa ha)  
Falling to my knees, losing like I'm weak  
(U ha sei yaa yaa sei ha)  
Would drive me insane so for tonight, it's you and me  
but I'll win hey hey hey hey

The house staff agrees, so why don't you just  
chill out for once in your life, okay?  
Oh my god, just shut up!

You're just so annoying! God, just so annoying!  
Yelling at me like I'm a dog, but you're just all bark  
Ready aim and fire, gong that never tires  
Generation rising, the one to rule will be me!

Causing so much trouble, see my mischief double  
C'mon, boy, you gotta admit that I do it in style  
From one to a hundred, I'll take whatever's there!  
I thank you for your precious service, beat you fair and  
Wait a second...woah, is this a draw?"

Mira 9 1/2 Master 10 Guildarts 10.

NEXT UP GAJELL SINGING SOLEIL" Master yells and the music starts.

"God of death with a gaze of woe, spoke to me and he told me so:  
"Fast, before I will lose control, please, have mercy and save my soul."

All the pain you feel, I am sure you didn't wish for that  
And the looks that you bear are so grim, those you wear

Shining bright, she is like the sun, waiting there for her fate to come  
Holding out her hand with the flow, smiling as she then told you so:

"It is quite alright, I shall take the darkness that you hold  
And I will change your shape, as a bird you can escape

You can fly to place far away, in the sky you are free everyday  
If you don't have a goal or a prey, then it's fine 'cause with me you can stay"

White as told, wings unfold, here it stays, following always

Many more are wanting now her to save them all somehow  
And the girl was reaching out saving them without a doubt

Slowly as all the birds were to fly, she was in there among in the sky  
'Cause the birds were all covered in white, she had turned just as dark as the night

She's consumed by the darkness they bore, she will never wake up anymore  
'Cause she used all the strength she would hold, now her body is finally cold

Grieving bird, gave his word, took the pain, darkness and all vain

Through the clouds up he would fly, birds in black where all over the sky  
Now you shine like the gold on the sea, all because you are Soleil"

Mira 9 Master 8 Guildarts 9.

"NEXT UP JELLA SINGING CRUEL CLOCKS!" Master yells and the music starts.

Sounds reverberate; smash through air and space  
Full of fragments bathed in black and white  
Gears from up above rain down to the ground,  
I tread on them; they seem to laugh at me

My attached right arm usually creaks  
but somehow now, the sound has disappeared into silence  
A stream of light is blocking the symbol of the world,  
and so it starts to break and crumble away

I have no tears left to shed, as much as I cry out  
So I scream, with the voice I thought I'd.. lost.

Hey,  
I remember, in the past, your everlasting smile  
As you patiently taught me everything I would need in life  
Like the happy things, and all the things that would bring me sorrow,  
And.. The fact that I can't die.

Please, just tell me why  
Why has my time halted in its tracks, before I'm ready?  
I cannot comprehend this; this strange and agonizing  
pain I feel piercing into my heart.

A mirage, fantasy, is all that it would ever be  
But I still let myself believe...

Hey,  
I remember in the past, that day you smiled at me,  
And held me in a close embrace between your arms, so tenderly.  
Even in my cold, unfeeling body, with no blood flowing through,  
I somehow felt the warmth exuding from you

But by the time I came to realize what happened next,  
You were already magnetized, like a clock, inside your head  
So in my frustration, I decided to make a wish instead  
For the whole world to stop

But the truth, that I knew deep down; painfully clear to see  
That the world could never stop turning

Hey,  
I remember, in the past, your everlasting smile  
I'll keep that smile for days to come, and remember all those times  
All the happy times, and all the times that had brought me sorrow, and..  
Somehow I'm still alive myself, in your place

I can't contain the happiness I feel, but not sure why  
These drops trickling down from my eyes are they 'tears' I'm meant to cry?  
Then I feel, on the other side of this vast, eternal sky,  
In time, we'll meet again.

Mira 9 1/2 Master 8 1/2 Guildarts 8 1/2

"THANK YOU ALL FOR PARTICIPATING THE WINNER IN THE GIRLS IS ERZA AND IN THE BOYS IT'S NATSU AND LAXSUS BUT BOYS YOU WILL EACH GET 500,000 JEWEL! WE WILL ALSO HAVE A 2ND AND 3RD PLACE WITH 2ND PLACE 500,000 JEWEL AND 3RD PLACE IS 250,000 JEWEL! THE SCORES WILL BE UP TOMORROW!"

* * *

The next day what the flyer says

Girls:

1st: Erza with a score of 29

2nd: Lucy with a score of 28 1/2

3rd: Lissana with a score of 28

4th: Juvia with a score of 27 1/2

5th: Levy with a score of 27

6th: Wendy with a score of 25

Boys:

1st Natsu and Laxsus with a score of 29 1/2

2nd: Jella with a score of 26 1/2

3rd: Gajell with a score of 26

4th: Gray with a score of 25 1/2

* * *

END Masters P.O.V.

Commotion surrounded the flyer and all sorts of comets were shared and that was the end of the singing competition, and the winners went to my office to get there prize.

* * *

What did you think all the songs I DO NOT own I just was listening to a you tube remix and I heard these songs. The names In the story for the songs are the real song and real lyrics.

Bye my snowflakes!


End file.
